Out of the Blue
by tonyryan
Summary: What happens to Shiraishi after Aizawa leaves for Toronto...?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi there! It is my first time writing a fanfic. I am a big fan of Code Blue and read all of the fanfics available so I thought I should contribute back to the community. I would appreciate if you leave a review after reading! Enjoy the story! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

As Shiraishi changed the roster on the whiteboard for the next day, she found herself unconsciously staring at Aizawa sensei's magnet.

"I wonder how he's doing in Toronto… Did he make friends? Definitely not… He must have become the centre of attention for he was a brilliant neurosurgeon. People working with him must find it hard to get along with him.. Well, it did take 9 years for us to become confidants and close comrades…"

"Shiraishi-sensei! Shiraishi-sensei!" Shiraishi snapped out of it before her behaviour became suspicious.

"Oh. Yokomine-sensei." Damn it. What am I doing. Wandering off in my thoughts.

"What are you doing holding Aizawa-sensei's magnet?"

"Uhhh… Ah I was going to clean it. It got dirty. You see, I have OCD." Mm. That should have sounded convincing enough. I must have grabbed his magnet subconsciously while wallowing in my thoughts.

"Okay… If you say so Shiraishi-sensei…" Yokomine-sensei then went out of the staff room with a smirk on her face…

This was not the first time Yokomine-sensei caught her lost in her thoughts. Thoughts about Aizawa-sensei. The other day when she was walking by the heliport, she saw Shiraishi-sensei staring at an unopened can of coffee. Her sixth sense told her that she must have been missing Aizawa-sensei. After all, Aizawa-sensei and Shiraishi-sensei were known for hanging out at the heliport. No one dared to interrupt them.

It has almost been 5 years since Aizawa-sensei left for Toronto. She couldn't blame Shiraishi-sensei for missing him because even she felt his absence. Although EMS was coping well without him, it still felt weird without Aizawa-sensei's snide remarks and harsh criticism.

Shiraishi returned to her desk, only to see a notification for a new email on her computer. She opened it thinking it must be another seminar she had been put in charge of. Little did she know, it was from the HR.

**Dr. Aizawa Kousaku will resume duties in EMS from next week onwards. **

She blinked twice and stared at the screen again. The day has finally come. The day she waited for has finally come. The news of his return. Why did he not return to neurosurgery instead? After all that is his specialisation…

It was the end of her shift and as she walked home, she came up with a thousand and one possibilities why Aizawa-sensei would return to EMS. Before she even knew it, she arrived at her apartment. Upon opening the door, something caught her eye.

A pair of shoes at the entrance.  
The sound of the washing machine running.  
The smell of curry and freshly cooked rice.

It can't be.

And then a familiar voice, "Okaeri."


	2. Chapter 2

She shook her head twice, pinched herself, then slapped her face, and then blinked her eyes many times. No. She was not hallucinating neither was she dreaming. He was really there. Right in front of him. With a warm smile on his face. A smile that he would only show her.

As soon as Shiraishi snapped out of it, she began ranting, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today! I would have picked you up from the airport!"

"Why did you cook and do the laundry as well? You must be tired…"

At this point, he was no longer listening to her. Her nagging became music to his ears. Ah. I'm finally home. Oh how he missed her nagging. Her nagging was how she showed her affection, although it didn't feel like she was nagging because of her small voice.

"Megumi. Calm down. I knew you were busy at the hospital so I came back by myself." Aizawa replied as he walked towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you."

Oh, how she missed the smell of him. The warmth of his embrace. The sense of security he gave her.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long…"

That's right. She missed him. To her, he was his home. She finally came home.

"Tadaima." Shiraishi replied as tears welled up in her eyes, although it didn't last long…

She took a deep breath before she continued, "Also, why on earth are you returning to EMS when you should be going back to neurosurgery!"

"Megumi. I just came back. Can't you leave the questioning for later on?"

He pushed her back. With his hands still on her shoulders, he looked her in the eyes. She stared back at him, her eyes darting back and forth. It was the usual him. Always cutting her off. But something was off. This was one of the rare times that he fell silent after cutting her off. As she tried to process what was going on, he took a deep breath before…

"Megumi. I know that I haven't been there for you the past few years. But in those few years, I finally figured out something. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't imagine spending it with anyone else. Now that I'm back for good, will you marry me?"

_Wait… WHAT. DID HE JUST PROPOSE TO ME._

"Megumi. Megumi. What is your answer?"

She shook her head. And before he could misunderstand her, she nodded her head many times as she replied, "I mean yes, I agree to marrying you. The part where I shook my head just now was not my answer. You see, you took me by surprise, so I was just trying to make sure this is all real…"

Before she could ramble on, he pulled her back into his embrace and put his hand on her head. She stopped rambling and proceeded to nod her head against his shoulder as tears started falling. He pushed her back and took out the ring from his pocket and put it on her finger. She smiled as tears continued to fall, watching him put the ring on for her. He used his palm to wipe off the tears on her cheeks and gave her a warm smile.

"Ne, Kousaku. Don't think you can get away from my questioning just by proposing." _Thank you for being there for me. Suki da yo, Kousaku._

A wide smile was now plastered on his face. _I'm so glad to be home. Daisuki, Megumi._

* * *

Author's note: Hi there! Thank you so much for reading and submitting reviews! It's my first time so I did not expect that many reads. I've come to the end of the proposal. I started writing this story with the fact that Shiraishi and Aizawa already got together before he left for Toronto. If you guys want me to tell the story of how Aizawa and Shiraishi got together, just leave me a review and I might consider writing it!


End file.
